


Ayako

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Case Fic, Creepypasta, Creepypasta stuff is not that big I promise, Gen, I swear it's pretty decent, I'm ashamed, Original Character Death(s), Please read, Slenderman shit, This was made to roast someone's mary sue oc, cuz wtf not, inspired by Wattpad trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU gets called in to help find a serial killer who has a brutal MO and signature and seems to be obsessed with Creepypastas.</p><p>Or the BAU take down a Creepypasta fangirl who took things too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayako

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225631) by Brook_The_Wolf1. 



> So I don't own the character of Brooklyn/Ayako. got permission to use her from the creator. Check out the original story for Ayako. It's basically a self-insert (not of me I swear!) Creepypasta reverse-harem fanfiction. I twisted a lot of facts about the character as well.

  _“No child is born a delinquent. They only became that way if nobody loved them when they were kids. Unloved children grow up to be serial murderers or alcoholics”_

_~ Jeannette Walls_

 

They were flying out to solve yet another case. It was the weekend so technically they shouldn't be working - it was even a scheduled break - but there had been a series of mysterious murders that the local PD thought were connected.

They wouldn't usually rush out like this but the killer had a very short cool off period, and had recently escalated. Not only in the timeline, but in the number of victims as well.

It didn't help that the method of death was rather brutal. The signature wasn't that pretty. But it was a very obvious one. There were already an awful lot of victims (the most being more than 14 in one night, when this Unsub killed, they killed in mass) and with such an obvious signature, the local PD must be idiots to not make a connection between the murders until now.

The Unsub literally carved her name into the victim's.

And if they'd made the connection before, then they were idiots to not call them in sooner. Apparently the killer had been on a spree for a little over a month. The cool down period went from a week, to 3 days, to 24 hours during that time.

This was a serious case, and despite how much some of the team want to complain about being taken away from their weekend - JJ especially, considering how little she gets to see both her son and her husband - they didn't because this was a serious case.

They had a very small window of time before the Unsub struck again and killed any number of people. Garcia had gotten into contact with the local PD and was screening the victims to see if they held any connection, but so far it was looking like they were just convenient.

That wasn't good. They wouldn't be able to find out a lot based off of victimology. Even the geographical locations were all over the map. The entire city seemed to be a comfort zone for her.

Either this was careful planning or the Unsub just didn't are where and who they killed as long as they killed. That made her very dangerous and unpredictable.

At first they'd thought that it had simply been a word that had been carved into the victims, that was until they ran it through a translator. It turns out that it was actually a Japanese name that had recently risen in popularity for girls in Japan.

"Did you know that the name 'Ayako' means 'colour child' in Japanese?" Reid asked as he continued to flip through the pictures of the evidence left behind by the Unsub. She'd gotten sloppy recently and had begun leaving notes.

The notes were some of the only things that they could accurately profile. It was one of the few things that the Unsub had left them that said something about her. Along with her signature and the way that she kills her victims.

"So does that mean we're looking for a Japanese girl?" Emily asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. Reid shook his head.

"The handwriting on some of these notes is incredibly sloppy, yet it has structure. I'd say that it's most likely a high school student, or someone around that age. She doesn't have an extensive vocabulary and she misspells some things. But it's not in the way that someone would intentionally try and dumb themselves down. I don't think the Unsub even knows that the name has a meaning. I doubt she even knows that it's Japanese." Reid responded.

"The kills are incredibly disorganized, and yet we can't find enough evidence to pin these murders on anyone. The DNA and partial fingerprints don't match anyone in the system. She most likely is a minor." Hotch agreed.

Morgan frowned and tossed the files that he was looking at on the table in front of him. "If you were a teenage girl, what could drive you to go on a spree?" he asked.

"These murders are very visual and chaotic. They practically scream for attention, maybe the Unsub is neglected in some way?" JJ said. "She could also be just starting high school and the anxiety of being in an unknown and volatile environment is setting her off?"

"She could have a mental disorder, or at the very least she's faking one in real life. Garcia can you check if there's been a teenage girl released from any mental hospital within 5 miles of the city?" Reid said, turning to voice his question to the screen beside him where Garcia was waiting.

“I’ve got nothing” Garcia said. Reid frowned and looked at the case file again. “Maybe she never went to a mental hospital. How many middle schools and high schools are there in the area?” He asked instead.

Garcia worked her magic and within 5 seconds had an answer. “There's 5” she answered. Reid nodded and shot a look at Morgan. “We’ll have to check out those schools once we have a solid profile down.” Morgan agreed.

 

* * *

 

Upon arriving at the airport, they went all went to the nearest crime scene. It seems the killer had struck again. This time she’d killed two separate families in one night. A pretty impressive feat considering her estimated age.

They decided to split up, Hotch, Rossi, and JJ taking the Smith’s house, and Reid, Morgan, and Emily taking the Beauman’s.

 

* * *

 

The Smith’s were an ordinary family. Middle Class, the husband worked a desk job and the wife was a stay at home mom, looking after a 6 year old son and an 8 year old daughter. The children attended a local elementary school and didn't stand out in the social hierarchy. They played soccer and took piano lessons, the wife painted on the weekends.

As far as anyone was concerned, they were a completely nice ordinary family with absolutely no enemies. The kills didn't suggest that this was premeditated, so the killer most likely chose this family by chance. They arrived only an hour or so after the bodies were discovered, so they were able to see them in their original positions. No one had contaminated the crime scene so far, although it was a near miss.

Why the police chief would allow a complete newbie onto the scene was beyond them. JJ put on her gloves and bent down next to the body of the husband and began to inspect the injuries he'd sustained. “No ligature marks, and the head is cut off. Not cleanly, the Unsub had to work for it. The name is carved on his forearm. This matches her signature.” She declared.

Hotch nodded as he confirmed that the children's bodies were the same. “Wait a minute, something's different with the wife's body.” Rossi called from over by the stairwell. Hotch and JJ came over to see what he was talking about. “It's not the same signature. Look here, there's no beheading or carving of Ayako anywhere on the body.”

Then Rossi lifted up the man’s shirt to reveal sloppy surgical sutures. They were most likely done with a simple needle and thread, but it looked like whoever did this had tried to make it look neat but was simply horrible at sewing. Laying beside the body was a kidney covered in a black substance - which looked suspiciously like mud with food dye in it - with a bite out of it.

“This looks like someone was trying to imitate Eyeless Jack. But they just didn't have enough medical knowledge to be able to pull it off.” He says. At Jj’s weird look he looks offended. “What? I read.” He says defensively. JJ rolls her eyes before calling over a CSI.

“Can we get this black substance on the kidney analyzed? Send it to our technical analyst please.” She said politely as she removed her gloves. The CSI nodded and scurried over to do his job.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile the Beauman's were the exact opposite. They stood out in every way possible. They were rich, with their only daughter attending an all girls private school and at least a dozen extra-curriculars including embroidery. They were rude and hated by most of their neighbors. The girl got outstanding grades and was one of the mean girls who ruled the school. The father was a CEO of some important company and the mother was a designer. Although her work hasn't been very successful lately.

This helped support their theory of the victims having absolutely no connections to each other. Although, just like the other murder, a single victim had been killed differently. And it was once again the wife. Although, the kill was different.

Mrs. Beauman appeared to have been tortured before she succumbed to her wounds and died. This wasn't like the Unsub. In all of her other kills she hadn't once tortured anyone. This could suggest a personal connection, but Emily believed differently.

Whoever did this had clearly tried to draw out the torture, although the wounds were sloppy, as if the torturer simply didn't care about inflicting pain on their victim, but had absolutely no anatomical knowledge, because the victim died in a couple of minutes due to major blood loss. All of the wounds were deep, but clearly not inflicted by someone who reveled in the pain of others.

“This doesn't fit. It makes no sense. According to JJ the other kill wasn't like this. And this is the first time that there's other signatures involved. Are we looking at a team?” Emily asked as she got a closer look at the wounds on the mother. They were the only ones worth looking at. The other bodies were practically identical to all the other crime scenes.

Morgan shook his head as he joined Emily in her inspection, Reid only a few feet behind him. “No, the wounds appear to be inflicted by the same weapon. And these look to be done by someone with very little experience. There was no enjoyment in the torture. I got a call from Hotch explaining the wounds on the other outlier. It wasn't done by a professional either.”

Reid bent down and poked at one of the stab wounds before abruptly stating “Laughing Jack”. This confused the other two agents, but when listening to Reid's random discoveries, it was better to just wait for him to explain instead of asking questions. “There was no enjoyment because she simply didn't care. She was just imitating someone else's signature, but why? This kill method is similar to Laughing Jack’s. Down to the choice in family.”

Reid continued to explain as he poked and prodded at the corpse in laying in from of them. “Laughing Jack is supposedly an imaginary friend that preys on children with insufferable parents. He takes pleasure in torturing his victims before they did. She was most likely trying to imitate that. Did Hotch tell you what the signature was for the other outlier?” He shot off rapid fire.

Morgan looked a little stunned at this explanation but he quickly broke out of it and began to answer. “Yeah, looks like someone cut into the poor guy and removed a kidney then tried to sew him up. But it was poorly done. They found the kidney covered in some black substance beside the body. There was a bite out of it. Rossi said it was a very similar signature to-”

He was cut off when Reid blurted out “Eyeless Jack”. He raised his eyebrows at the other agent, silently asking for an explanation. Reid blushed and responded “well, on the way here I read all of the most popular Creepypastas and even some fan stories. I believe they're called fanfiction. There's a disturbing amount of works out there and they all have horrible grammar. These girls are crazy, they actually believe that these fictional serial killers would make good boyfriends” he said while rolling his eyes.

“Some of them don't even have faces!” He claimed indignantly. “They insert themselves into the stories making themselves into fictional killers! It's completely stupid and they make themselves incredibly overpowered completely ignoring plot lines in favor of poorly written smut.” He grumbled.

Emily looked at him in amusement and Reid grumbled under his breath. But then there was a look of dawning realization. “Guys, what if that's what she's doing?” He asked. Morgan and Emily shot each other a confused look.

“What if she’s a fangirl that took it too far? She could be creating her own Creepypasta.”

 

* * *

 

They all regrouped at the police station and quickly caught each other up on the details of each crime scene. “So, so far the Unsub has imitated - or tried to - imitate the signatures of both Laughing Jack and Eyeless Jack.” JJ said, “why imitate other killers? Especially fictional ones if she's trying to take the spotlight?”

Reid had an answer for that. “Well in the notes that she's left for us, she's stated that she fully believes that Creepypastas are real and that she intends to prove that they exist. This can be the motivation behind the imitations, but I believe that she's thinking a little differently.”

“There's a lot of teen girls out there who are inserting themselves as killers and love interests into the Creepypastas. This Unsub might be doing the same thing, but taking it to a whole new level. If you read the first note and ignore the 1st grader level grammar and spelling, then you can see it's a backstory for a character. Specifically Ayako.”

Rossi looks a bit confused, “so we have a delusional teenage girl who’s killing for attention? And is apparently lacking some of the basic academic skills such as spelling” he said slowly as if trying to comprehend. Reid nodded his head. “It’s actually not all that unusual anymore. There was actually a case similar to this one in 2012.”

Morgan had a look of recognition on his face. “Oh yeah, I remember that one. Two 12 year old girls took one of their friends into the woods and stabbed her 19 times to prove their loyalty to Slenderman, another Creepypasta. Arguably the most famous Creepypasta.” He was about to continue when Garcia’s face popped up on one of the many screens around the room that they were in.

“Hello, my lovelies. I’ve got the results for that mud sample you guys wanted.” She chirped. Hotch gave her a nod and a simple “go ahead Gracia”. That was all she needed to begin her ramble of useful information. “Alright, so it turns out, that somehow, there’s traces of… things in this dirt that are only found in a few places. There’s a neighborhood right outside of a forest where this dirt and its traces are found.”

Reid frowned. “There's a good chance that she lives in that area… It's more likely for her to pick up supplies before she leaves. Choosing Eyeless Jack would not be an impulsive decision halfway through the night. She knew she was ‘going with Eyeless Jack’ so she would have prepared before hand.” He mumbled to himself as he stared at the map across the room. So far the geographical profile had been a no go, but the origin locations of the dirt were far from both of the crime scenes.

“Can you narrow it down? Look for families of with a teenage daughter that has some issues. Poor grades, or misbehavior issues.” He asked Garcia in a louder voice as he ran over to the map and made a note of the locations that had that specific type of dirt. Garcia nodded and began to work her magic.

“No can do, boy genius. There's too many families like that in that area to narrow down.” Garcia said after a couple clicks of her keypad.

“That's ok Garcia” Emily said. “We don't even know if the Unsub got the dirt from there because she lives there or because she was passing by.” The others nodded at her reasoning even though some of them did disagree. They couldn't say for certain, this Unsub _was_ impulsive.

But they didn't have much to work with despite the Unsub's apparent lack of skill. It was a bit infuriating. Hotch decided to move on, and beckoned one of the cops over

“We're ready to give the profile”

 

* * *

 

"We believe that the Unsub is a woman, specifically a teenage girl.” Hotch began to explain, “the unorganized and violent way that she kills as well as the sloppy crime scenes tell us that she lacks the maturity to be able to clean up after her kills. She doesn't know how, or maybe she just doesn't care. We also believe that this girl idolizes the different Creepypasta characters."  
  
Some of the police officers were looking confused at the slightly unfamiliar term (not completely due to the fact that a lot of them had children that were almost always on the internet), that's when Reid cut in with an explanation. "A Creepypasta is a creepy story - usually the origin story of a made up slightly supernatural serial killer - that's posted on a forum. Recently these characters have been gaining a rather large fanbase and following."  
  
Emily picked up where he left off, "we believe that she's obsessed with these characters due to the somewhat fictional MO that she has and the notes that she's left us. She's not exactly imitating their signatures, although the effort is certainly there, but there are some deaths that show that she believes that she's killing with these characters. Not all the bodies show her specific signature. The other kills we've found have the signature of Eyeless Jack and Laughing Jack."  
  
One of the police officer spoke up in a confused tone, "but if there's multiple signatures, then how do you know we aren't looking at a team or a group?" He asked. It was a valid question, but as always the BAU team had an answer for that.  
  
"This specific Unsub profiles as delusional. The fact that there's only ever 1 other signature at any given scene and only on 1 body, shows that she has narcissistic tendencies. She had to prove that she's the skilled one that these characters should look up to. That she's the one that people need to fear." Hotch said seriously.  
  
"There's a strong possibility that the Unsub believes that these other characters are in love with her, and by killing she's proving she's worthy and that everyone should be in love with her." Rossi said, "she needs to prove that she's the best, this most likely stems from being neglected at home, or always being second best compared to others in her circle of friends."  
  
"Speaking of that, she will not be a complete loner. She probably won't even be part of the loser crowd. She'll have a decent circle of friends, probably long term ones from before her behaviour change. She was most likely a completely normal kid until recently, so she wouldn't have had all that much trouble getting friends." JJ explained.  
  
"But her friends will be able to tell you that she's been rather off lately. Getting super obsessed with dark subjects and even possibly faking a personality disorder just to draw attention to herself. She feels like she's been overlooked by everyone, and her stressor was probably her getting replaced in some way." Morgan put in.  
  
"Don't underestimate her. She may be young, but she's sadistic, torturing her victims by carving the word 'Ayako' into their skin anti-mortem. Don't forget that she's killed entire families without drugging them or restraining them." Emily warned them.

Some of the police still looked confused, but others were frantically writing in their notebooks. “We’ll be checking out all of the local schools later today. If you have any other questions feel free to ask. Thank you” Hotch said, effectively dismissing everyone.

 

* * *

 

"How many of you have read a Creepypasta?" Almost the entire class raised their hands, so he narrowed it down with another question. "How many of you have written or created a Creepypasta?" Unfortunately, only about 2 out of the 30 hands went down. Reid winced, this was going to take a while.

This was the final school they had to visit. Reid and Morgan had taken 3 out of the 5 schools, and Emily and JJ had taken the other two. Emily and JJ had already finished up with their schools, not having any luck. Nothing even remotely suspicious. So they’d gone back to the station to brainstorm with the others. Reid and Morgan hadn’t found anything at the last 2 schools, so this was their last shot, or they would be back at square 1.  
  
He was about to ask another question when a phone rang. Morgan checked his phone before motioning that he'd just be a minute. He walked out of the room as he answered the phone. "Hey baby girl, what do you have for me?" He voice fading as he closed the door behind him. Reid felt nervous, he was now the only adult in a room filled with preteens. This wouldn't end well.  
  
"Um well, as I was saying" he tried to start again, nervously wiping the palms of his hands on his slacks. One of the students then raised their hand. He sighed in relief and said "yes?"  
  
The student looked at him inquisitively and asked in a rather blunt manner, "what does this have to do with why you're here? And speaking of that, why are you here?"  
  
Reid blushed lightly as he realized that he hadn't actually gotten around to his point. "Well I'm sure you've all heard of the serial killer Ayako by now" he began. That one sentence seemed to immediately grab everyone's attention. As soon as the word Ayako was uttered everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him.  
  
Then another student spoke up from where he was painting a backdrop. "Are you saying that you're actually going to tell us anything about the murders?" He asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well most of what I'm going to say is common knowledge or at the very least widely speculated. I'm sure the pictures have already found their way to the internet. Have any of you seen anything on the Creepypasta site about Ayako?" Reid asked. The students all shot looks at each other before shaking their heads.  
  
"No, all we've heard was rumors." The student replied. Reid frowned before he began to walk around the classroom as he continued to explain.  
  
"There's a possibility that you might be able to help us find this 'Ayako'. It is most likely a female around your age who's obsessed with Creepypastas" he says. The student merely deadpanned at him.  
  
"There's an awful lot of girls obsessed with Creepypastas around here. Especially now, you're not going to have much luck Dr. Reid" he said dismissively. Then he turned back and began to work on the backdrop again. The other students took the hint and began to work again, effectively ignoring Reid.  
  
Reid frowned as he walked around the classroom, he hadn't remembered being this difficult when he was their age. He let his eyes wander around the classroom, taking in all that the students were doing and looking for anyone who stood out. His eyes drifted to the corner of the room where 3 girls sat, one of them was shifting uncomfortably and sending him looks every couple pf seconds. The others seemed just a little too focused in cutting out paper shapes.  
  
He made his way over to them, pretending to be looking at the desks, when he saw one right beside them that was different. It looked distressed and there was many marks  marring the smooth surface.  
  
Reid touched the desk top lightly. On the edge was the word 'Ayako' carved angrily into the wood. It looked like it had been done with scissors. "Who usually sits here?" He asked the girls around him. They share a glance before one of them responds. "Brooklyn. But she hasn't been at school in a while."  
  
"Why is that?" He asked them. They looked at each other, seeming to have a conversation with just their eyes.  
  
"We don't really know. One day she just stopped showing up. Figured she just decided to drop out. S'not like her parents would care." One of the girls finally admitted. This concerned Reid. They made it seem like middle school students dropping out was a normal thing.  
  
He was also worried at the simple statement that her parents wouldn't care. That certainly held up the neglected part of the profile. "Has she been acting weird or different before she stopped showing up at school?" He decided on asking. This seemed to be the right thing to say as the more talkative looking girl decided to just gush.  
  
"oh yeah, she's been really obsessed with the investigation lately. She believes that this 'Ayako' is a sign that Creepypastas are indeed real. She'll tell anyone that will listen that Ayako is amazing and is one of the greatest Creepypastas ever. She writes stories a draws fanart all the time. Here I have her notebook" She leans over to hand Reid a beaten up notebook filled to the brim with writing and drawings.  
  
There was even some loose leaf papers taped haphazardly into the book. He thanked her softly and began to gently flip through the book.  
  
"That's not all she says about Ayako either. She's been really weird lately, sometimes the way she speaks changes. She'll be pretty normal, if not a little quiet. But then mid sentence she'll spew some stuff about how 'she's' taking over. Then she'll be completely different. When she's like that she usually wants us to call her Ayako. We go with it figuring it's just a stupid obsession." Another girl says rolling her eyes. Clearly she thinks that this entire situation was stupid.  
  
One of the quieter girls on the outskirts of the group then spoke up, "sometimes she talks about how cool it would be if she was Ayako." That made the other girls and Reid look over at her.  
  
This peaked Reid's interest and he closed the notebook, tucking it under one arm while he turned to face the shy girl. He sat gingerly on the edge of Brooklyn's desk and asked "how so?"  
  
The girl blushed at the attention. "She doesn't bring it up all the time, just occasionally" the girl begins, somewhat uncertain. "It usually happens when we're working on some props for the play. She'll start talking about how she should have gotten the role, then it will transition into stuff like how if she was Ayako then no one would overlook her. Then she'll go on a rant about how smart and beautiful Ayako must be."  
  
This made Reid frown. "She tried out for this play? What character would she have gotten?" He asks. This might be the stresser they are looking for. This time, the girl who seemed to think this was all some stupid phase Brooklyn was going through, answered.  
  
"We're doing a production of Rocky Horror Picture Show, as you can see" she began, gesturing to all the different props sitting around them as well as the other students working on different things. "And she wanted Janet. You see she has a major crush on the guy that got Brad, and she's always wanted to play lead. She had this delusion that if they were to play leads together then he'd fall madly in love with her."  
  
She rolled her eyes yet again. "But then she didn't get the part. She's kinda tone deaf so it was no surprise to just about everyone, but she was devastated. She didn't even make understudy."  
  
"But then she volunteered to help with props. She said that she didn't want any other role, and if the director couldn't see true talent then she might as well not be in the show at all." The first girl cut in, "I managed to convince her to help, seeing as this is our final year before high school."

Reid was about to speak again, when Morgan walked back into the room and made a beeline for Reid and the girls. “I just got off the phone with Garcia. She found and account online that has stories mentioning Ayako dating back well before these murders even started. Does ‘Brook_The_Wolf1’ mean anything to you?” Morgan said, directing the second part of the sentence to the 3 girls sitting around Reid.

“That’s Brooklyn’s username on Wattpad.” One of the girls said. “She occasionally asks us to proofread some of her work. We usually just end up skimming over it. Are you saying that Brooklyn might be involved in this?” She demanded. Reid and Morgan shot looks at each other.

“Would it be possible for us to go to her house?” Reid asks carefully. They could always get the address from Garcia, but there wa a chance that Brooklyn hadn’t been there in a while. And if the parents hadn’t put out a missing person’s report (a month was a rather long time, they’d had Garcia check for missing persons reports already) there was a high chance that they wouldn’t be there either

There was no need to break into the place after getting a warrant. Plus, they were on a tight schedule as it is. During this time, the girls had exchanged their own look and silent communication. The outgoing confident one - who would later introduce herself as Catherine - jutted out her chin and said “sure, we’ll go now” as she sent a pointed look at the teacher. The teacher in the room merely sighed before nodding and going back to work, completely ignoring everything happening around him.

* * *

 

The house was only a block away from the school, meaning they didn’t need to take the black van with them. Instead they walked, letting the girls babble on and on about Brooklyn and the school play. Anny gossip concerning Brooklyn? They knew it by the time they arrived at her place.

When they did arrive at her house, they were somewhat surprised to see the brightly colored bungalow with a lovely garden in front. The house looked well kept, and if they had just walked past the house, they would never have thought that a serial killer had grown up here.

Upon entering the house, they took in everything that they could see. It was pretty plane, a couple pieces of aged furniture, a bookshelf half filled with books, and a small TV. There was a small little fireplace in the corner. All in all, it was a lovely little home.

While Reid was looking at the things on the walls and taking in the furniture, Morgan was looking through the pictures on the mantle. He was surprised to see so little of the full family. There were school pictures of Brooklyn and some wedding/anniversary pictures of her parents. But the only photo of them all was at least 3 years old.

The most recent picture of Brooklyn was one obviously taken by a friend. It was a picture of a girl with dyed pink and black hair, and she was holding a beautiful Golden Retriever in her arms. “Did Brooklyn have a dog?” Morgan asked, “because I don't see any signs of one here.”

The girl who had an attitude - whose name was apparently Lauren - rolled her eyes yet again (teenagers and authority always go so well together) and answered. “Yup. Up until a couple months ago. The dog died mysteriously. Although the body looked like it had been chewed up by something. By the time they found the corpse it had already partially decomposed.”

Reid wrinkled his nose in slight distaste before asking the other two girls if it would be ok for them to see Brooklyn's room. They nodded and he left Morgan to finish profiling her home life based off of the living area. Morgan had always been better at that than him.

Once he got to the room he was rather surprised. The walls were a pale pink, but it looks like someone tried to make it look goth anyway. The open closet was filled with equal parts Gothic clothes and normal girly clothes. There were marker scribbles all over the mirror that was attached to the back of the door and the mirror on the vanity by her window.

The vanity itself was cluttered with useless knick knacks and the drawers looked to be stuffed to the brim with papers. There were crude childlike drawing of what looked like Creepypasta characters and Ayako pasted all over the walls. Sitting on the messily made bed was an open laptop.

He pulled out some latex gloves and logged into the computer. She didn't even have a password. After that it was rather easy to check her search engine history. He had learned something from all the times that Garcia had walked him through the process.

She’d spent an awful lot of time on this one site. Ah yes, Wattpad. It was where he'd discovered an horrendous amount of character x reader stories that made his eyes bleed. The writing was that horrible. He'd had to go read 3 other books just to get the horrible grammar out of his head.

She was still logged into her account, the same one that Garcia had found. It was even open to a new chapter. He quickly read through the entire story and he had to blink a couple times after reading it. His reaction was rather similar to the first time he’d had moonshine. (He's a Vegas boy, he can't understand why the others are so shocked that he's actually had a lot of alcohol in his life.)

He pointed in the general direction of the computer before asking the shy one - Meghan, his brain reminds him - “does she even use spell check?” in a very shocked tone. Then he shook his head and rubbed his eyes before continuing. “Never mind that’s not important. When was the first time that you heard of Ayako?” he asked as he continued to go through the computer, as well as take in everything in the room.

Meghan shook her head, “well, I’d say about a month ago. When the kills first started happening. She hadn’t mentioned it to me before.” Catherine shook her head and spoke up as well.

“I heard of it when she first came up with the stupid Creepypasta idea. Back when Creepypastas had first started out. She asked me to review her work. I told her it was great even though I went and laughed about it with Lauren a couple of weeks later, but we didn’t pay much of  mind to it. Later she told me that she did end up posting it, so I just thought that someone had decided to copy her idea. Even if it was kind of painful to read.”

Reid nodded before closing down the laptop after memorizing the IP address to give to Garcia later. There was only so much that he knew how to do. He walked out of the room, followed closely by the two girls that were there with him. Making eye contact with Morgan, he gave  simple excuse and said “thank you for showing us, but it’s best that we leave now.” The girls nodded and they all left the house, Lauren locking the door behind them all.

Then they both went their separate directions as soon as they reached the school once more. Both FBI agents quickly entering the car and beginning to drive back to the station. They were about halfway back when they suddenly got a call from Hotch. “Morgan, Reid. We have another Crime scene. Get over to the forest as soon as possible. You’ll see the police cars.”

Morgan gave the affirmative and hung up. Then they were off to the next crime scene.

 

* * *

 

  
When they arrived at the edge of the forest, they were quickly directed to the dump site. It was remarkably easy to find, by the police presence alone. But the way the bodies were dumped were also incredibly bizarre. There was a single body - a woman in her mid 20s with light brown hair. Her head had been severed from her body, and the word ‘Ayako’ was carved onto her chest - laying on the ground in the middle of a grouping of trees.

It couldn’t have all come from a single person. That’s when they noticed the strange amount of blood on the tree behind the woman’s corpse. Looking upward they were able to see that a couple feet up the tree there was a body impaled on a tree branch. There was a large cut on his body around the tree branch that was sticking out of him.

It was somewhat similar to an autopsy incision, although it hadn’t been sewn back up. In fact it was left open, allowing them to see plastic bags containing his organs shoved back inside the body. It was a rather gruesome sight, and one of the newer cops actually left and threw up.

As it is the BAU were all wincing at the sight. They saw some pretty messed up stuff, but this was something else. Especially considering the age of the Unsub. Normal people would balk at the level of violence displayed. The gore was simply too much for some people. But apparently Brooklyn had absolutely no issues with it if the way that she kills is anything to go by.

“Slenderman” Emily said grimly, as she walked up to the duo. “Do you have anything? You guys spent an awful lot of time at that last school. Morgan nodded as he left to go inspect the wounds on the man in the tree. Leaving Reid to explain what they’d been able to discover.

“We talked with a couple of students, and apparently there was a girl who hadn’t shown up to school in over a month. She’s completely obsessed with Creepypastas and had been writing about Ayako for much longer than the kills have been happening. She was obsessed with the murders and she fits the profile almost perfectly.” He told her as he pulled the beat up notebook out of his ever present satchel.

“They gave me her notebook but I haven’t had a chance to read it fully yet. The girls took us to her house, but nobody was there. It was strange. Anyway, do you think there’s anything significant about the fact that she chose Slenderman for this kill? Especially considering all the press coverage of us and how we’re here to solve the case.” he asks her as he flips through the remainder of the notebook.

Emily shakes her head slightly, “I don’t know if she’s trying to get our attention. I don’t think she’s organized enough to think that far ahead. Maybe it’s something subconscious. But Brooklyn wasn’t at her house? Where could she be then?” Emily asks, more thinking out loud than actually asking Spencer.

That’s when he came across a page that was almost t the back of the jam packed notebook. It was a page that had been glued and taped haphazardly into the beat up book. There was a lot of scribbles around the edges and some rather worrying messages, but it still clearly looked like a map.

A map of this woods to be precise. It looks like the Unsub had cut out a piece of the map and made some markings on it. On the top of the page it said “Slender Mansion” and that got Reid thinking. “Check this out” he said as he flipped the notebook around to allow Emily to see. “Maybe this is where she’s been hiding? It fits the location of the mud, and it’s not too far from here. She is obsessed with the more famous Creepypastas, and it is called Slender Mansion” he reasoned.

Emily promptly turned around and yelled at Hotch. “Hotch, we have a possible location not too far from here. We should go check it out. It’s highly likely that this is where the Unsub has been hiding for the past month.” she called. Hotch gave them an appraising look before throwing over two bulletproof vests.

“Let’s go” he called back, pulling on his own vest. The others followed his example.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived at the 'Slender Mansion', it was needless to say that they were underwhelmed. The way Brooklyn had spoken about the hideout in her diary made it seem like some large and grand place.  
  
Although they knew that there was no such thing, they still thought that the hide out would be larger. Instead they were greeted with a simple beaten down shack. It had to be many decades old, as the outside had deteriorated severely over time.  
  
The wood was rotten and waterlogged, and it looked like the plants in the area had tried to grow over it. There was a door, but it looked like it had been completely broken off of rusted through hinges. It was leaning against a crooked frame at an awkward angle.  
  
They carefully stepped through the gap in the door. It was a tight fit for some, but they managed to get in without creating all that much noise. They held their guns out in front of them and began to carefully searching the small shack. They hadn't found much, when something caught Reid's attention.  
  
There in the corner sat a little girl. Well little probably wouldn't be the right description. She was pretty average in height and weight for a 13 year old girl.  
  
The way she curled in on herself just made her look smaller. Her hair was disheveled and choppy, as if a small child had taken scissors to the end in a fit of rage. Half of it was pink - though it was dull and washed out - and the other half was black.    
  
Her roots were beginning to show and it was a dull greasy brown. It looked like her hair hadn't been washed in weeks.  
  
Her face was pale and incredibly thin. Her eyes were sunken in and the bags under her eyes were large and dark. This girl hadn't had a good night’s sleep or a decent meal in a long time.  
  
Around her neck was what might have been a scarf at one point. It was tattered and faded and bloodstained. Very little of the original colour remained on the fabric.  
  
She had a black... T-shirt on and what was most likely a pink skirt. There wasn't as much dried blood on these articles of clothing, but there were more slices. It looks like some of her victims had tried to fight back.  
  
There was blood along the edges of the fabric, and it looked wet. From what skin was visible underneath the black cloth you could tell that some of the deeper cuts were still lazily bleeding. There were also some scratches on her arms from someone's nails, although they were scabbed over.  
  
She was clutching a knife (it was dull, rusted and stained in a blotchy pattern - she'd obviously tried to clean it and had been very unsuccessful) tightly to her chest.  
  
Her legs were adorned with some thin stockings matching her hair, and her feet were bare. Which was no surprise considering they'd found her  ratty old boots at the last crime scene.  
  
The girl's - Brooklyn's - eyes were dull and she was staring at the spot beside her and laughing softly, moving one of her hands as if to slap playfully at someone's shoulder. She giggled, and even in that small noise you could hear just how raspy her voice was.  
  
"You're so funny, Jack!" She said, although the words were spoken quietly due to the lack of moisture in her throat. Reid took a step forward, revolver held in front of him. Unfortunately for him, he managed to find a dried leaf to step on, and it made a loud cracking sound. He winced slightly as he saw her eyes snap to look at him.  
  
In a split second she had her knife pointed directly at him and she had squashed herself as far into the corner as she could. "What are you doing here?" She growled.  
  
Her entire body just screamed defensive. Reid thought frantically, how was he going to deal with this? She was clearly not sane, but she believed that she was completely normal. Well as normal as a creepy pasta myth can be.  
  
She honestly believed that she was sitting in a room fictional characters, and trying to convince her otherwise could be very dangerous. This honestly hit too close to home, and Reid was hit by the similarity of this scene before him to some of his childhood memories.  
  
Sometimes his mother would forget who he was and come at him with a knife, screaming that he was a government spy or that he was trying to break into steal her son. During the times she got violent she usually had a couple people that she seemed to talk to, although Spencer had never been able to see them.  
  
"Hi there Brooklyn. My name is Dr. Spencer Reid, and I'm with the FBI. I'm going to need you to put down your knife. I'll put away my gun and then we can talk, how does that sound?" He said calmly. Already beginning to lower his gun. Hotch and Morgan still had their guns trained on the Unsub, so he knew that he was safe even if he put away his gun.  
  
Brooklyn let out something in between a slightly hysterical giggle and a snarl before speaking in a lilting mocking tone. "My name is Ayako!" She nearly screamed in frustration, "I hate when people call me Brooklyn" but then she switched to a more mocking tone, clearly trying to put out some bravado and false swagger.  
  
"And why should I put down my knife _Doctor_ ? You're the one who invaded _my_ house. I think killing you is a much better idea!" She said excitedly as she began to stand up and move towards them. Reid's gun immediately snapped up to point at the Unsub's forehead.  
  
"Now now, Ayako was it? That's not a good idea. You'd be dead before you could get to us. Agents Hotchner and Rossi are ready to shoot if you come any closer. I just want to talk ok?" He said hesitantly. This situation could get out of control very fast, and he didn't want to have to shoot a teenager, no matter what she'd done.  
  
She cocked her head to the side and stared at him contemplatively. Then she sighed and lowered her knife. "Have it your way _Doctor_ . Just know that I have all of my friends ready to kill all of you at a moment's notice." She told him stiffly.  
  
Reid relaxed slightly at her words. There wasn't any need to fear these so called 'friends' because they were most likely her delusions. They couldn't actually cause any damage to anyone but the Unsub. "There we go... Now Ayako, I'm going to need you to put the knife down. We just want to talk, but it'd be much easier and more comfortable if you came with us. Can you do that?" He asked her.  
  
She stared at him for a second before stating incredulously "do you actually think I'm that stupid?! I have you outnumbered _Doctor_ . I think it's time you **go to a better place now** ." She lunged at him with her knife held high, and he took a second to aim before shooting her in the shoulder.  
  
Luckily she hadn't made it that far towards him. She let out a scream of agony before dropping her knife and collapsing, clutching her shoulder tightly. She pulled her hand away and stared at the blood coating her fingers before sending a murderous gaze his way.  
  
"You _shot_ me!" She shrieked. Her offended expression would have been hilarious had it been any other time. She seemed to get over the shock of being shot rather quickly, and soon her offended expression morphed into one of fury. She snarled at them and then lunged again at speeds which an injured person should not have been able to reach.

Despite the shock at having her lunge at them yet again, Morgan had been able to grab onto her arm before she could touch Reid. He quickly wrestled her to the ground and got her into a pair of handcuffs.

She continued to shriek and fight Morgan as he held her down. She didn't appear to be willing to accept defeat. Especially not to an FBI agent whom she believed she was more skilled than. She began to yell things like “now”, “Jack help me”, and “get him Slenderman”. But as expected, nothing happened.

Seeing that none of us had been killed by her delusions, she began to go completely ballistic. She simply couldn't handle the fact that her illusions were betraying her. She was screaming threats in between sobbing hysterically. It was quite a sight to see, and Reid found himself pitying her.

She was so young, and her life was pretty much ruined. Even if she did manage to gain control of her psychotic breaks and the other mental issues, she wouldn't be able to go back to society. She’d kill far too many people for them to let that happen.

And looking at her now, he also felt a small amount of pity for whoever was put in charge of her case. She's going to be nearly impossible to work with, and she can most likely turn anything into a weapon, not out of skill but out of sheer will and blood lust. That girl would never stop.

Eventually Morgan managed to get her into the back of the cop car where she cried herself to sleep. They were quiet all the way back to the station where they put her into a containment cell. Spencer shot a look towards Morgan as they finished laying her sleeping form in the room.

Her parents, although they were neglectful, seemed like genuinely nice people. It would not be fun to have to inform them that their daughter was confirmed to be the serial killer Ayako.

 

* * *

 

Reid sat on the plane in a seat away from the others, quietly going over the notebook that one of Brooklyn’s friends had given them. It was filled with childish drawings and Ayako’s backstory. It was far from what he was used to seeing from a serial killer’s journal, it was more along what Hollywood would put in a movie.

All drama and insanity without the usual methodical and perfect notes. Usually only organized Unsub’s bothered to keep a journal, but this was a teenage girl he was talking about. She seemed to be obsessed with being the perfect Creepypasta serial killer. This included a rather impressive back story and a certain level of insanity that the internet found endearing.

He flipped through her drawings of different things. Some of them were simply fanart of the original and famous Creepypastas, others were filled with images of Ayako and her conquests. There were even childish images of her victims.

It was sickening to see how this Unsub turned her victims into a game essentially. They didn't matter, they weren't people. They were simply just things she killed. Reid should be used to horrible serial killers by now, but every time he saw one - especially one of Brooklyn’s age - it horrified him all over again.

This case had been taxing on all of them. Every case dealing with children was.

 

_“You see, madness, as you know, is like gravity. All it takes is a little… push!”_

_~ the Joker_


End file.
